Andys Geburtstag
by Anni-chan290595
Summary: Andys Geburtstag. Lest einfach mal rein und hinterlasst Kommis. Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehen an Josephine Angelini :D


Andys Geburtstag

Kurze Info: Dieser OneShot entstand, als ich am Morgen meines 18. Geburtstags Langeweile hatte, also erwartet nicht zu viel davon.

Andy wachte auf und fand sich neben Hector wieder, der die Arme um sie gelegt hatte und noch schlief. Er war eben ein Langschläfer und sie eine Frühaufsteherin. Total gegensätzlich, aber Andy hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt. Es war einfach alles wie jeden Tag seitdem sie bei der Delos-Familie lebte.

Trotzdem war irgendetwas anders. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie heute ein Jahr älter wurde. Andy hatte sich nie um etwas so Banales wie Geburtstage gekümmert, weil es unter Sirenen eben nicht so wichtig war und ihre Mutter es niemals mit ihr gefeiert hatte. Immer wenn in der Schule jemand seinen Geburtstag feierte, hatte Andy sich jedoch selbst eine Feier gewünscht. Trotzdem hatte sie niemandem jemals erzählt, wann sie geboren wurde. Auch wenn sie ziemlich oft gefragt wurde. Ihr Geburtsdatum war nur dann wichtig, wenn sie es im Anmeldeformular für irgendwelche Schulen angeben musste. Ansonsten war es einfach nur ein Tag wie jeder andere mit dem Unterschied, dass sie, wenn sie gefragt wurde, wie alt sie war, eben ein Jahr älter war.

Sie drehte sich zu Hector um und lächelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was heute für ein Tag war und würde es auch nicht so bald herausfinden. Hector regte sich. Als er seine Augen öffnete und sie sah, konnte er nicht anders, als sie zu küssen. „Happy Birthday.", begrüßte er sie. Anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt. Er wusste Bescheid. Andy sollte sich eigentlich fragen, woher er das wusste, aber anstelle dessen freute sie sich. Noch nie hatte ihr jemand einen schönen Geburtstag gewünscht. „Ich danke dir.", flüsterte sie und begann, Freudentränen zu weinen.

Hector wurde klar, dass ihr niemals so etwas zuteilwurde und umarmte sie. „Nicht weinen.", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr. „Was ist los?" „Nichts. Ich freue mich nur so. Danke, Hector." Sie küsste ihn noch einmal. Die beiden standen auf und zogen sich an. „Das ist für dich." Hector hielt ihr ein sorgfältig verpacktes Geschenk hin. Andy war sprachlos. „Du hast ein Geschenk für mich?", hauchte sie überwältigt. „Natürlich. Du hast Geburtstag. Los, mach es auf." Andy öffnete das Geschenk sehr vorsichtig. Es war ein kleines Schmuckkästchen. Sie öffnete es und fand einen Briefumschlag und ein wunderschönes Medaillon. Sie hob die Kette raus und sah sie sich genau an. In dem Anhänger hatte Hector ein Foto von ihnen beiden versteckt. „Es ist wunderschön." Hector lächelte und legte es ihr sofort um. „Das ist die Hauptsache."

Als nächstes widmete Andy sich dem Umschlag. Sie rechnete mit einer lieben Karte, fand stattdessen aber zwei Flugtickets. „Wofür sind die?", fragte sie leise. „Du hast mich mal gefragt, ob wir mal zusammen in einem Fjord schwimmen gehen könnten. Ich habe mir gedacht, wir könnten im Sommer dorthin fliegen. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst…" Doch da war Andy ihm schon um den Hals gefallen. „Dass du das noch weißt…" „Natürlich weiß ich das noch.", sagte Hector und legte seine Arme um sie. „Danke, Hector. Ich danke dir."

Hector gab ihr noch einen Kuss und führte sie dann ins Esszimmer. „Überraschung!" Andy schlug überwältigt die Hände vor den Mund. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Familie, die sie freundlicherweise aufgenommen hatte, für sie eine Party veranstaltete. Es war zwar Samstagmorgen – und das ziemlich früh – aber trotzdem waren alle ihre Freunde da. „Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich heute Geburtstag habe?", fragte sie. „Es stand auf deiner Krankenakte. Weißt du noch, als wir dich aus dem Krankenhaus geholt haben?", erklärte Helen ihr. „Ich wollte damals nur wissen, wie du heißt und irgendwie ist das Datum hängen gegeblieben."

„Wir sind trotzdem noch mal im Wellesley College gewesen und haben in deiner Studentenakte nachgesehen. Sicherheitshalber.", ergänzte Lucas. „Hätte ja sein können, dass Helen sich irrt." Helen sah ihren Freund empört an und schlug ihm scherzhaft in die Seite. Andy musste kichern. Helen wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. „Alles Gute, Andy.", sagte sie und umarmte sie. Nacheinander gratulierten auch die Anderen ihr und Noel hatte ihre sogar eine Geburtstagstorte mit der Aufschrift ‚Happy Birthday, Andy' gebacken. „Ihr hättet euch doch wegen mir keine Umstände machen müssen.", sagte das Mädchen völlig gerührt.

„Aber natürlich. Du gehörst doch zu unserer Familie.", sagte Noel und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Andy sah sich nach Hector um, der nickte. Sie alle waren der Ansicht. Andy hatte noch nie irgendwo dazugehört. „Danke.", hauchte sie und senkte verlegen den Blick. „Du musst dich nicht bedanken. Komm, blas deine Kerzen aus und dann wünsch dir was. 18, nicht wahr?" Das Mädchen nickte und blies alle Kerzen mit einem Mal aus. Dann schloss sie die Augen und wünschte sich, dass alles so blieb, wie es jetzt war, denn so war es echt perfekt. Da war nichts mehr, dass sie sich wünschte. Sie war noch nie so glücklich gewesen.

Alle applaudierten, als die Kerzen erloschen und Noel schnitt die Torte an. Es war eine Schokoladen-Sahne-Torte. Die, die Andy so liebte. Lucas' Mom verteilte die Stücke und dann gab es zum Frühstück Torte.

Nach dem Frühstück wurde Andy ins festlich dekorierte Wohnzimmer gebracht und fand sich vor einem Tisch mit Geschenken wieder. „Die sind alle für mich?", wollte sie wissen, weil sie es echt nicht glauben konnte. „Natürlich sind sie das. Was ist los? Hast du noch nie deinen Geburtstag gefeiert?", fragte Ariadne. Niemand rechnete damit, dass Andy wirklich den Kopf schüttelte, doch sie tat es. „Noch nie?", hakte Jason nach. Andy verneinte wieder. „Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir dir mal zeigen, wie das abläuft und jetzt, pack deine Geschenke aus.", wies Helen sie an.

Andy widersprach nicht und begann, ein Päckchen nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Von Ariadne bekam sie ein wunderschönes Strandkleid. Es war Aubergine- und Bordeauxfarben und wurde von Spagettiträgern gehalten. Andy wusste bereits, dass sie es sobald wie möglich mal anziehen wollte – wenn die Temperatur es zuließ. Jason war nicht so einfallsreich und schenkte ihr nur einen Gutschein für H&M über 30 €, aber Andy freute sich trotzdem. Sie wusste, dass Jungs keine Ahnung davon hatten, was Mädchen gefiel und da sie gerne Kleider von H&M trug, hatte Jason die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Orion, Cassandra, Helen und Lucas hatten sich gemeinsam ihre Gedanken gemacht und nachdem Andy irgendwann einmal erwähnt hatte, dass sie es vermisste, morgens Klavier zu spielen, hatten sie beschlossen ihr ein Keyboard mit allem Zubehör, was sie brauchte, zu schenken.

„Andy, du bist wie eine Tochter für uns.", begann Noel, woraufhin das Mädchen ein wenig errötete. „Und weil du uns bestimmt noch eine Weile erhalten bleiben wirst, haben wir uns gedacht, dass es Zeit wird, dass du endlich fahren lernst.", ergänzte Castor. „Deshalb bezahlen wir dir den Führerschein und alle anfallenden Kosten." „Danke, aber das müsst ihr nicht. Ich meine, ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, dass ihr mich so seht, aber …", sagte Andy, doch Noel unterbrach sie. „Kein aber. Es ist dein Geburtstag."


End file.
